Jewerly theft
by nacheell
Summary: When Spike and Jet get their hands on the famous Jewerly theft aka the Diamond its more than what they bargin for. With Yumi's crazy past how on earth is the both of them going to handle her. follow them in this once in a life time adventure 4 the better
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. The only characters I do own is the character I created in this story.**_

**Chapter 1: 150,000 MILLION MULLONG**

It was a normal day for Spike and Jet. The ship just ran out of gas so while Jet went and got gas Spike had to go and do some groceries shopping. As he walks down the street he sees a hot girl. She was wearing a long purse and a jacket that barely cover her stomach. She had high heels and very long black hair. The girl looks at the corner of her eye and then at the fruit.

"Grab a lot, Momo," as she said that a little monkey came out of her purse and started to grab a whole bunch of apples, bananas and grapes. "That's enough," then she starts to walk away. Soon Spikes grab a whole on to her. She turns around to face him.

"I don't think that those belong to you," he said to her

"Let go of me," she said as she tries to remove his hand.

"How about you take everything back and…" she looks at him then yelled.

"Momo!"

"Momo?" he thought; then the monkey came out of the purse and started to scratch his face. "Hey get off of me," Spike fell on the ground and Momo jump into the girl arms.

"Momo!" she said as she caught him. Then she started to run around the corner. Spike got up and ran after her but once he turns into the ally right after her. He got hit in the head with a trash can lid. Spike was out for the count. The girl went and gave him a kiss on the face and wrote on his face and hand.

"_You're cute,"_ she thought in her head. Momo grab all of the money that was in his pocket. "Good job, lets get out of her," with that her and the monkey left.

_**AN HOUR LATER **_

Spike came back to the ship and just lay on the couch.

"Hey, Spike did you get everything that…" Jet stops talking as soon as he saw his face and keep on looking at him.

"What?" he said.

"Uhm your face," Spike went to the restroom and look at the mirror and saw writing on it. It said.

"_Look at your hand " _he look at his hand and it said._ "Next time we meet you won't be so lucky." _

"Dam," he wash his face and went back into the room he was in before and turn on the television.

"Well howdy yah," said Judy from the TV.

"Let's see what type of bounty we have tonight," said punch, on the TV.

"Well today there is Yumi Mizuto," it was the same girl that Spike saw earlier.

"Dam," Spike said.

"She is also known as the _Diamond_ she had a thing for rare and very expensive diamonds," Judy said.

"What's wrong?" Jet asks.

"That's the girl," he said in a low voice.

"You mean the one who left the lipstick on your face," he said.

"She up for grabs for about 150,000 million mullong," Spike got up and starts to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jet asked.

"To find her she may be the most money that we every got," her went back to the city. It took him an hour before he founded her. She had just come out of a Jewelry store. She looks around and soon he follows her all the way until she got to some open space.

"So I see you found me," she wasn't even looking at him.

"Yeah, so if you be so kind and come with me I can get my reward," he said.

"Like I wrote, I won't let you be so lucky," she said as she turns to him.

"Really, I like to see what you got," they started to fight for about 10 minutes then Yumi was on him.

"Well I think since," Spike grab her arm and twisted it and now he was on top of her.

"I won you can come back with me," Spike said as he gave a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. I only own the characters that I created in this story.**_

**Chapter 2: Welcome back**

Back on the ship they had Yumi all tied up and lock her in the bathroom.

"I'll just take this," Jet said.

"Hey give that back! And don't you dare put a single hand on Momo!" Yumi yelled

"Don't worry were sending him back to the wild," they left her in that small bathroom and a moment later she squeezed her hand out of the hand cuffs.

"Thanks goodness that I'm flexible," she grabs a piece of metal and sticks it in the cuffs and it unlocks it. "Thank you magic key," she left the bathroom and found all of her stuff on the table next to Spike. He was asleep. She carefully grabs her bag, and ran back into the hallway. "Momo," the little monkey went and came out of the bag. "Next time you stay in the ship," they started to run then all of the sudden Yumi bump into Jet.

"Well… well look what we have here," he picks up her purse.

"Hey give it back," Jet pulled out a picture and an envelope. The picture was of a woman and two girls.

"Is this your family?" Jet asked her.

"Was," was the only word she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked again. Yumi lean on the wall and exhale.

"That's me, my mother and sister," she said.

"Why aren't you living them?" he asked.

"My mother sold me to a doctor so that he can save the life of my younger sister, after my sister got better they left and they even left without saying goodbye," she said with a sad look on her face.

"And this is all you have of them?" he asked

"Yeah, you remind me of that doctor, he was the only one that really care for me or took the time to listen to me before…. He…." She said the last part to herself.

"Man," Jet said with an exhale.

"You know there's a way that you can get the money and I can be free but that's if I get half," she said

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Spike," Jet said to her.

"Yeah," he said not really paying any attention.

"I want you to go and collect the reward and come back," Spike went and took Yumi to the police.

"See you later Romeo," she said with a smile.

"Like that will ever happen… my reward," the officer went and gave him the money and Spike left. The 5 minutes later Jet came in.

"Can I help you?" the police said.

"Yes, I was wondering if anyone has brought in my niece?" he said.

"Oh no!" she said.

"Miss do you know this man?" the officer asks.

"Yeah, my uncle, the one that put my bounty up," she said.

"Really, then what's one thing that I don't know about her?" the officer said.

"She has a pet monkey," Jet said.

"Good enough for me, Miss your free to go," the officer let her out.

**A BIT LATER AT THE SHIP**

Jet walks in the room and see Spike sitting down.

"Spike did you get the cash right?" he asks

"Yeah," Spike had a cigarette in his mouth then a small jacket fell on his head. He took off the jacket and saw Yumi standing behind him.

"Hey there cowboy," she said and he was shock.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" he yelled.

"Collecting my reward and choosing a room to sleep in," she said as she looks around.

"Jet," he said.

"What?" he reply.

"What is she doing here?" Spike asked.

"Can you stop calling me "she" I have a name it's Yumi" she said as she sat next to him.

"Okay Yumi, what are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Jet has a soft spot for me," she said.

"Jet," said Spike.

"No comment" Yumi lean in close to his face and he move away,

"Come on, your going to love to have a female around," She said to him.

"We already got rid of one, we don't need another," he said. Then Yumi put her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry I won't bite…. But Momo will," Momo was around her neck. Then she left the room with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. I only own the characters that I created in this story.**_

**Chapter 3: Bad dreams**

Yumi went and left the room with a smile. When she was gone Spike got up and went into his room he soon found out that Yumi was in his room.

"What are you doing?" he asks

"I going to sleep," she said about to get on the bed.

"In my room"

"Well since I am only found one room, then we'll have to be roommates and I'll keep the bed unless you want to share," she said with a smile.

"Really, this whole flirting thing is not cute, I know I'm to die for but this has to stop!" he said. Yumi looked shock and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I was wondering how long would it take for you to crack," Yumi continue to laugh. Spike started to blush a bit.

"So you been messing with me the whole time?" he asks

"Well, the was one time when I said the truth once but I didn't say it to you," she said to herself. "Here's the pillow and blanket all I want is the mattress." Soon Yumi was asleep. Then everyone was asleep. Yumi started to breath hard.

"What's wrong?" Spike asks.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," she said

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone was up, and in the same room together. Yumi was sitting on the couch.

"So, when can we get to the nearest space mall?" she asks Jet.

"Not in a couple of days"

"What! What about food?" she complains.

"We have a couple of cup and noodles," he said.

"Great, just great, see you in a couple," Yumi left the room. Spike got up and went into the restroom. He was using the restroom then he notice a female body inside the shower. He left the restroom as fast as he can with his heart beating like hell. When the water turn off, he went into his room. Like about 5 minutes later, Yumi walks into the room and Spike started to look shock and look away. "Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"No nothing," Spike started to stare at her.

"What's your deal?" she said starting to get mad.

"What?" he said.

"Stop looking at me"

"Sorry," he said. Yumi was a bit shock.

"Never mind I'm leaving," with that Yumi left the room. And went in the room with the couch. "Momo," Momo came out of the bag. "Let's see what we got." She empty her purse and there was dozen of Jewelry.

"So did you steal those," Yumi saw Jet standing behind her and put them away.

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on people," she said.

"You shouldn't be stealing," it got quite real quick.

"Just drop it or do you want one?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll drop it if I'm able to have one," Yumi toss one to him. But Momo went and grab it and put it back in the bag.

"Momo, bad monkey, now give it back," Momo looked at her for a moment but gave it back to him.

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Again Yumi woke up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream.

"Are you ok?" Spike asks.

"I'm fine," Spike got up and gave her the blanket. "Spike," she was shock.

"You sleep with it, maybe you'll feel better," he said then went back to sleep.

"Spike," it was the only thing that she said to him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone was doing the same thing that they did before. But Yumi and Momo was eating one of the fruits that they had stolen the other day. Spike walks pass her then walk back to her.

"Hey, are you going to share some of that?" he ask.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry," he said.

"I'll give you 3 apples if I get to have the pillow," she offered

"3 Apples and 2 whole grapes," he said.

"1 and that's it," she said.

"Deal," she gave him the food then Jet came by.

"Can I have some?" he asked and Yumi toss him some apples.

"Hey why does he get some for free?" he asked bending over to her.

"Because he asks nicely," Yumi said with a smile. "Come on Momo let's go," they both left the room.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Yumi went and woke up from another bad dream.

"I'll be dumb if I didn't notice that you were having bad dreams."

"Sorry if I keep waking you up?"

"It's okay," Spike got up and went in to the bed. She lay down next to him. "You know just listening to a heart beat clams a baby." Yumi hesitated but soon lays her head on Spike chest. It was quite between them for a good while. "Do you hear it?" Spike looks down and notices that she was deep asleep. "I guess you do," Spike went to sleep with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. I only own the characters that I created in this story.**_

**Chapter 4: Can't hold Yer Liquor**

It was a normal day, Yumi was walking down the hall and she saw Spike coming down she stop and he saw her.

"Spike about last night," she started to say.

"You don't have to say it," he said.

"Thank you," she gave him a short hug. She took a step away from him. "You know that you're nice when you want to be."

"Thanks," he said looking away. Then all of the sudden the gravity turn off. They hear on the mic

"_Sorry guy's I turn it off. I'll have it back on in a bit._

"Okay!" she said to him. They were floating real close to each other.

"Yumi I," they were about to kiss but Momo went and farted in Spike face. "Eww what the…" he yelled

"Momo," she said in shock.

"Momo!" he reaches out for the monkey.

"Don't you touch him!" the gravity turns back on.

"Touch him I'm going to kill him," she glared at him

"You will not! He's a helpless animal… he's….. You wouldn't understand," Yumi yelled and she walks away.

"Hey," Spike said. On the mic

"_You guys were stopping for gas," Jet said_. Spike goes into the same room with Jet and falls out on the couch. Meanwhile Yumi was open the garaged door and got in her starship. She started everything up and then Jet pop up on the screen.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.

"To cash in my diamonds"

"You can't wait until I land?" he asks

"No," Yumi took off and then headed straight for the close plant. Once she landed she went to the first thing she saw and that was a bar. "Sir, is there any way I can get some cash?" she asks.

"Nope we do our trading with coins, copper and metal bars," Yumi puts her head down in disappointment.

"Well that's just great," she said, "Can I have drink?" when she got her drink she turn her head and saw a stage. Meanwhile back on the ship.

"Spike got and see if you can get some food and find Yumi," he said.

"Why me?" he ask.

"Because I didn't up set her," Spike was shock didn't say another word and left. When he had a whole bag of food he heard some singing and it was amazing. He went into the bar and saw Yumi it was her that was singing. Then Yumi turn her head and notice Spike.

"Don't tell me it wasn't your idea to find me or is it my voice that brought you here," she said looking at him.

"Well its kind of both"

"What?"

"I didn't want to find you but I did and now I want to say sorry"

"You don't mean it"

"Wow the first time I said sorry and meant it the person doesn't believe me" Yumi was surprise.

"Wow, you were serious, cool lets drink, bartender another round of drinks," she yelled.

"You got it"

"No! Your drunk, sir no more for her, she has to go"

"Aww, but I was having so much fun"

"Let's go," Spike said as he grabs Yumi's arm.

"Wait," Yumi went grab her bag and open it up, "Momo did you protect the goods," He gave her a thumbs up. "Now we can go they just went outside the bar then again Yumi stop. "Spike wait

"What?"

"You have to drive my star ship"

"Fine," Spike went and drove the star ship all the way back then once they got their the both of them went to the same room Jet was in. "Jet!"

"Yeah"

"I got what you want and the girl." Yumi got mad and said.

"I have a name remember," all the yelling mad Yumi head hurt even more. "I'm going to go lay down. Momo went and fell asleep on the table surrounding her purse. Soon Spike left that room and went into his bedroom to find Yumi sitting up.

"Yumi?" he said

"Spike"

"Sorry I though you would have been pass out by now," he said

"Hey!" she stood up and went over to him, now out of all times she notices that he towers over her and starts to blush. He probably thinks that's her face is red just because she drunk. "Just because I drank a little bit too much doesn't mean I can't hold it in.

"Sorry," he said as if he was trying to hold in his laughter. Then Yumi gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she pointed to the door as she said; "I'm going to go now," Spike grab her waist before she could walk away, and then kiss her. They both started to stare at each other. Needing no more encouragement, Yumi brushed her lips against hers, then she immediately opened, and his tongue swept inside. She moaned. He moaned. She wraps her arms him lock at his neck. Spike then went and deepens the kiss. Their tongues thrust and withdrew, slowly at first then faster becoming wild. "Spike," when he heard his name he quickly back away from Yumi.

"Sorry, I can't do this not in your condition," Yumi was shock after that.

"I'm going to go," Yumi left the room and Spike sat on the bed. And put his hand on his face.

"Damn it…. Julia"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. I only own the characters that I created in this story.**_

**Chapter 5: The doctor**

Yumi was taking a shower when Spike came inside the bathroom.

"Whoever it is, get out," Yumi said.

"I have to talk to you," Spike said.

"Spike, get out and leave me alone"

"I have to talk to you," he said again.

"Can this wait till later?"

"No," the water started to turn off then Yumi grab a towel and wrap it around herself and step out of the shower. She glared at Spike for a moment before speaking.

"What?"

"I wanted to say what happen in the room…" Yumi cut him off.

"Will stay between us, I know, I know, I've been in this position before don't worry," she said. Spike went and grabs her waist and pulled her close to him and gave her a quick but sweet kiss.

"I wanted to tell you that my feelings are real"

"Spike," before they knew they both were making out, "Wait…" Yumi said.

"What?" Spike said trying to catch his breath.

"I feel weird about this"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm practically naked," at that moment Spike looks down and see that her towel is coming loose and is not doing a good job of hiding anything. "Get out," this time Yumi pushes Spike out of the bathroom and got dress. When she was fully dress she went to Jet. "Jet:"

"Yeah," he said.

"I have to tell you something," Yumi said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't mind if I like someone on this ship?" she ask.

"It's Spike"

"How did you know?"

"When you said that I reminded you of that doctor I knew that I couldn't be anything more that friends," he said.

"Oh"

"One question, why are you telling me this and not him?" he asks.

"I guess that I'm a little freak out and scared." They arrived at the Space Mall and the first thing that Yumi did was cash out her diamonds. A woman handed her a card.

"Here you go, 55 million mullong," she said

"Thanks"

"Yumi we got to take care of a job," Jet said.

"You're not going to even help me shop"

"Hey, you wanted to shop," Spike said.

"Just meet us back at the ship," Jet said.

"Okay, if I'm not their by 4 come and look for me, here," she gave him PDA. "It's connected to my necklace, so it will be easy to find me."

"Why do we even need all of this?" Jet said.

"Because I like to play it safe, so I'll see you guys later," she left. It's around 2 o clock. With the guys, they were walking around.

"Hey, do you think that it was a good idea to leave her?" Jet asks.

"Hey, it was your idea to ditch Yumi," Jet started to laugh, "What?"

"If I can remember that is the first time you call Yumi by her name… She told me something"

"Yeah"

"Yumi said that she like you," it shows Yumi walking.

"Why didn't she tell me this?"

"I ask the same thing her words are she's a little freaked out and scared." She had about five bags full of stuff, and then she went into a lingerie store. It was around 3:50 and she picks out a couple of cute outfits and paid for them. Then someone went and taps her on the shoulder.

"Yes," she was shock for a moment it was a young looking man with long white hair that is wore in a side ponytail. That was wearing a long white doctor's jacket. It was the doctor.

"Well Yumi, you look even more beautiful"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. I only own the characters that I created in this story.**_

**Chapter 6: Mother? Lola? Kidnapped?**

Yumi woke up in an unfamiliar place; she grabs her head in pain and starts to remember what happen. She saw the doctor and grabs her bags in reaction and tries to walk out the door. But the doctor grabs her hand before she had a chance to get pass him. He pushes her body close to his; had his hand behind her head and arm tightly around her waist. Then he forces his way into her mouth. Yumi tried to move away from him but couldn't. In that moment she felt a sharp pain in her neck and pass out. He stops kissing her and carried her bags to his spacecraft. After remember what happen she grabs the blanket that she was on.

"Dam it"

It was around 6oclock and both Spike and Jet had to leave the Space Mall because it closed.

"What happen to her?" Spike asks.

"Let's see…. She back at that planet we just left," Spike gets his guns ready. "So your volunteer," Jet asks.

"Yeah"

"Don't get yourself killed," Jet said as Spike flew his ship all the way to the planet. Back with Yumi; she notices that she was in the red lingerie outfit that she bought earlier that day. She looks over to her left and saw a little girl over in the other bed. The girl look a lot like her when she was younger. Yumi tries to go over to the girl but her right hand is hand cuffed to the bed. As soon as she saw it she squeezes her hand out of the cuffs, and went to the young girl.

"Miss… Miss," the little girl started to wake up. "Are you okay?" the girl sat up.

"Yes, I'm fine," the girl said.

"Is the doctor here?" Yumi asks.

"No he went to get something," the girl said

"We have to get out of here"

"Why would I run away from my dad?" she said

"What?"

"The doctor is my dad"

"Who is your mother?" Yumi ask

"I never knew my mother I was put into adoption but my daddy got me out of there"

"No, that's not possible," then the door opens.

"Well hello my pretty, I see your awake and you met Lola," he said.

"What family did you get her from?" Yumi ask.

"My love she's my own blood and yours"

"That's not possible, I was never pregnant," she said. Back with Spike, he was walking up the hall, back with Yumi.

"Yes, my dear you weren't but I use you blood and mine to create her after you left and made me very sad."

"Well I'm leaving," Yumi gets up and was about to leave but then when he grabs her and her neck and forces her to the wall.

"You're not going anywhere," Lola went and pulls on his arm.

"Daddy, stop it," The doctor went and let Yumi go and push Lola.

"Let go or you'll be next!" Lola was shock.

"Now you know… why I ask you…" Yumi said trying to catch her breath.

"Get up," before she could even reply he pulled Yumi up, and push her to the wall again. "Now my love, you and I are together again…"

"Lola get away while you can," Yumi started to cry.

"But…."

"Lola, go!" Lola gets up and starts to run down the hall right pass Spike. Spike went to get to the open door and started to hear Yumi's voice.

"Let go… stop it," Spike bursts in the room and Yumi saw him. "Spike!" she said.

"Let go of her!" The doctor pulled Yumi body close to his.

"Everything from head to toe belongs to me," the doctor said.

"Spike," Yumi said.

"Don't say his name ever again," the doctor said.

"Last chance, let go or you die 1… 2…" the doctor squeeze her a bit tighter. "Three," Spike pulls back the trigger. **BANG!** Everything goes dark.


End file.
